Unification of North American micronations
In the past month the micronations of New Europe, Eniarku, and Ohio have been in the process of a possible unification between them. While no debate has been made between these nations as for the terms they unite, it is confirmed that they will be a confederation of the three. New Europe, claiming the most territory has said Illinois will act as its representing micronation in the union and the rest of its empire will fall under the control of the national government. Each micronation will retain their own governments, laws, and so on. They will contribut their leaders to make up the national government, as well as develope its constitution and national laws collectively and must have a full consensus before passing. New Europe has put forth a proposal map of territories, and the adaptation of the North American Union flag (posted below). The idea of a union between micronations was made by the reminant of the Ohio Empire asking to join New Europe. The imperial government accepted and offered a union to Eniarku who has agreed to negotiate a union. Shortly afterward Wilhelm I proposed a unification of the three rather than joining one. This will serve as an outlet for the community to follow and voice their feelings on this. We ask you be civil and voice your opinions one way or the other with respect for those who may disagree. Terms for unification The prospective member states have all put forth their terms for unification. Most nations agree that New European Emperor Wilhelm I should be the nations first Head of State, wither as an elected official or monarch has yet to be determined. They all are interested in maintaining as much sovereignty within their territories as possible. Though no one seems interested in proposing that they give up anymore than their foreign affairs. They all agree that a unified military composing of all existing forces of each nation is required. It is proposed that New Europe and Ohio downgrade from empires to kingdoms. Eniarku Supreme Executive Commissioner Aaron A. Meek will be named one of the following (following a joint decision): either the head-of-government or the head of the judiciary. The military will be commanded jointly by each of the three member nations. The three branches of the government will be the executive branch, the legislative branch, and the judicial branch. They may be divided as follows after a joint decision by the member nations. Ohio We are willing to accept Wilhelm as a hereditary monarch, but we ask that there be a second, equal status elected executive. Any law passed through Congress would require both of their signatures to become law. But, their could also be a congressional counter-veto to either leader. The foundation of a bicameral congress (a state appointed Senate, and popularly elected House of Representatives.) The Senator appointments would be made depending upon each states respective constitution. A judicial system based with an odd number of judges, without life terms, and a legislative veto to judicial review The formulation of national and state constitution, with the national guaranteeing that the right to govern comes from the people. Also the creation and protection of a Bill of Rights, protecting each citizens right to life, liberty, pursuit of happiness, religion, the right to bear arms, etc. New Europe New Europe remains in control of the state of Illinois and its colony in Florida. Kaiser Wilhelm be made the hereditary monarch of this nation. The powers of the monarch are negotiable at anytime. A seperation of church and state. And finally, weekly reports from each nation to the Head of State and Head of Government regarding each nations current events. Proposal gallery North American Union flag.png|North American Union flag NA_territory_proposal.png|Territory proposal NAC coat of arms design2.png|Coat of Arms proposal Category:New Europe Category:Ohio Empire Category:Eniarku